The Dark Curse
by A Lonely Planet
Summary: Au. A curse was put on Emma at birth by a dark sorceress. That she would love no one but The Evil Queen...but the Queen has been dead for centuries. She is nothing but a story to scare children. No believed it possible...until it happened.
1. Prologue

**A Dark Curse**

_They say many years ago a witch cast a spell,_

_This Queen of Terror wished to extinguish all happiness,_

_She failed,_

_Nothing had happened, _

_Instead this terrible witch was turned to stone,_

_So there she stands,_

_In the depths of the dark forest,_

_Now she is a legend told to children,_

_To warn them of the forest,_

_Of the horrors that lurk in it's depths_

_Not a soul believes the tales,_

_Not even a young huntress,_

_A daughter of a King, _

_It is said that this huntress will awaken the Queen,_

_That the witch will wake by her lips,_

_That is her curse,_

_To sleep for a lover, _

_A lover that is bound to her by fate, _

_For the huntress was cursed to only love a woman of stone. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The huntress gripped her bow, her back pressed against a stone wall. Thunder cracked and lightning blazed across the sky. She shivered, wiping her face against her sleeve. The night had fallen and she was lost in a maze of trees.

Many prided themselves on the strength of their logic, their reason and intellect, but all feared this forest. According to legend, entire armies had disappeared in its depths, and the witch of old had sent them to their graves. But that was nothing but a legend... truly, there were far worse horrors concealed in the trees than a dead Queen.

The huntress had been forced to hide in the forest's depths. Her choices had been death or exile, and she chose to live. Survival was her present objective... for those who had betrayed her, they would meet her blade soon enough.

She rounded a corner, turning her head suddenly. Her eyes darted around, but all she saw was darkness. Quickly, she whipped her head to the side, gripping her bow and pulling back her arrow... but no one was there.

She had been hearing things ever since she entered the forest. A broken branch. Footsteps. Yet nothing was there but darkness. It surrounded her, suffocating her. Still, it was silent. There was not a sound to be heard, not even a bird's song. But the sudden, sharp noises were still there, she would swear upon her life. The shadows were not still. They moved as if to surround her. This forest was driving her mad. Shadows running across surfaces, footsteps that belonged to no one... and then the whispers. She could hear them in her head, yet they felt as though they were right next to her ear.

She fell to the floor. The whispers became shouts, calling for her, but there were too many. She couldn't understand what they wanted from her. It all just blurred into noise. A constant hum of yelling voices. A symphony of dread. She gripped her head, as if it were about to split open.

"Stop!" She cried. "Why can't you just let me be? Why must you torture me so? Just let me be! I just want to live..."

It was then it all went silent... save for one voice.

"_You must save us. You're the one, the huntress. The one of legend. The creature lets you be. It knows you're here to liberate the Queen. It's mistress. You must. We are nothing but shadows and it aches. Oh how it aches. We wish to break free, we should not be in the mortal realm. This is a place of life, not death. We suffer, you cannot know how much we suffer. To live in a place that has no need for you but demands your release. We are bound, the creature holds us to this world, it spites us for not being the saviour to it's mistress. Find her and awaken her. Then we will be free and the ache will no longer be."_

She stood slowly, gripping her face. "I asked for none of this. I will not be a pawn of fate. I decide what path I choose, not you. I do not care for you or this creature. I will take my leave of this forest and I will live in accordance to my own wishes."

"_Then you will die in this forest. You will join our pain and ache, until finally the one does come to release us."_

The huntress ran as the pain throbbed. The deeper she fled into the forest, the louder the voices became. Her head pounded. They were begging for her to finally bring silence to their agony, that they had endured for too long and needed the eternal sleep.

Then, silence.

She stumbled. Falling to the ground. Her hand pressed on stone and she looked up. She felt her muscles go slack as a trance came over her. Her eyes traced the beautiful face, that of the Queen. Her heart clenched as anger bloomed inside of her. Why was her beloved stone? Who could spite the one woman she loved?

She shook her head. Love? Surely not. It was simply a statue.

Slowly the huntress stood, her eyes transfixed on the witch's face. She wanted to turn away, to run, but could not. The statue beckoned her. An unnatural compulsion took over. She couldn't explain her actions, but she moved forward. Her legs stumbled toward the statue of their own accord. Before her mind could process what she was doing, her lips were pressed against the Queens. The huntress's eyes opened. Stone cracked away and the Queen fell. Quickly, the huntress caught her in an embrace, holding the woman close.

Slowly, the Queen's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were captured by the huntress's.

The Queen was baffled. "Who are you?"

The huntress smiled softly. "I am Emma Swan, my Queen, if I may be so bold... what may I call you?"

The Queen stared at Emma, taking in the young woman. She had fair skin and fierce gold curls. The young woman gazed back at her, with so much love that The Queen quickly staggered away.

The Queen brushed some of the dust from her dress. "How did you find me?"

Emma shrugged. "The forest guided me. The trees, they almost seem to move, I think they led me to you."

The Queen raised an eyebrow. "And why would they do that?

Emma smiled. "So I could wake you, my Queen, for I love you." Emma's hands immediately covered her mouth. "I mean I don't... and I do... yet I couldn't possibly..."

The Queen gaze cut right through her. "What do you mean, wake me?"

Emma met her stare fiercely. "You were turned to stone, and I woke you."

The Queen listened in disbelief. "I see. And how could you possibly have broken a spell so –"

"I kissed you," Emma replied quickly.

The Queen gave her an antagonising smile. "Well then, you must be my knight, and I suppose I must be the grateful damsel that falls into you arms, all because of one miserly kiss. This isn't a story, Miss Swan, and I –"

Emma interrupted defiantly, as she felt herself begin to boil. "I never said that. You wanted the truth and I gave it to you. What do you want me to say? Lie and say that you woke after centuries from the rising sun? I never chose to come here and I never asked for you, but I'm never to love another. That, my Queen, is my curse and my burden to bear. If you do not want me, then I shall leave."

The Queen paused. "What? What do you mean, that you –"

"I was cursed as an infant... I never truly believed it possible."

"I see." The Queen looked at her gently. "I didn't realise that would happen. I hoped to avoid causing further harm in a new life. You wouldn't believe how many I've hurt, the lives I have ruined and destroyed. My hands are stained by their blood. Can you love me even then, Emma?"

Emma laughed humourlessly, "Do I truly have a choice?"

The Queen gripped the woman's face, forcing their eyes to meet. "There is always a choice."

Emma's eyes met the Queen's and her heart almost stopped. "Then I choose you..."

The Queen smiled sadly. "Then you may call me Regina."

….

The wind carried an unnatural chill, a biting cold that caused her bones to rattle. Emma watched Regina. She was stunning, with long brown hair and a dark blue cloak protecting her from the cold. Emma's heart wouldn't stop beating. She couldn't look away from the woman. No matter how hard she tried, her eyes always came back to the Queen, tracing her gentle curves. She had never understood the meaning of attraction before. She'd tried to, but no one had caught her eye. It was such a new feeling, and she loved it.

Soon stars blanketed the sky and they sat next to a blazing fire.

Regina paused to look into the blue ones that awaited her. "I don't love you, Emma."

The huntress gave her a small, sad smile. "I know."

The Queen frowned. "Then if you know, why would you follow me?"

Emma leaned back, looking up at the stars. "Because I have nowhere to go and at least when I'm with you, I'm not alone. I'm with someone I care for dearly."

Regina stared at the young woman in disbelief. "How could you care for me? You know what I did... you only love me because of a curse. It's not real. How could you even trust your emotions when they aren't even your own?"

Emma laughed, turning to the woman. "Regina, they are my emotions. I don't care how they got there, or why. They just are. I can't help how I feel for you, but it will never stop. I couldn't if I tried. They are as certain as my heartbeat."

Regina took Emma's hand, softly kissing its palm. "And if took advantage and used you?"

Emma felt her heart flutter, and yet her heart ached in sadness. "Then I would let you."

….

Regina hadn't allowed herself to be held. It wasn't tender as Emma had wanted. It had been rough and hard. Yet she ached for this woman and was true to her word. She loved her more than words could say because of a curse, and she didn't care otherwise. It was real, because she knew what she felt and no one could take that away. Not even the Queen to her heart.

Regardless, she didn't think that the Queen could ever truly love her back.

It was then that the huntress felt a great sadness.

She finally knew what it was to love... and she felt a longing to look into her Queen's eyes and to see nothing but her love returned.


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning: There are mentions of child abuse.**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy, please review! Also I wanted to thank my Beta, Rae D. Magdon for all their help! **

**Chapter 2:**

A breeze pushed past the trees, carelessly dancing. A small swallow played along the wind, following it, gracefully gliding above to watch over the Queen. Slowly, the sun's rays peeked past the branches, and the huntress stirred. Her arms were wrapped around her Queen. She smiled softly, burying her face in her lover's hair.

Regina's eyes opened and she groaned, shielding her eyes under her hands.

Emma laughed. "Is it too bright for you, my love?"

Regina grinned slightly. "No, I'm just unused to it."

Emma couldn't resist her lopsided grin. She gently kissed the Queen's jaw, slowly making her way up to her lover's ear, nipping gently behind it.

Regina closed her eyes. "Have you ever had a lover?"

Emma paused. "Yes... a man I was forced to marry by my father. He was kind, but he couldn't understand my needs... to be independent, to have my freedom. I could never be the wife he wanted... I refused to bear him children. So we parted ways... my father couldn't understand. He told me how I had failed in my duties to him as a daughter and failed the kingdom. He didn't realise what it was like for me... I'd rather die than be anyone's puppet. To lose who and what I am, I could do that for no one... not even you."

Regina's thumb gently rubbed Emma's palm. "Is that why you ran away?"

Emma looked down at their hands. "How did you know?"

Regina gently kissed the back of her hand. "You said you had nowhere else to go. No one hides in a forest unless they are running from something."

Emma held her tighter. "My father has been ill, and as time goes on, he has only gotten worse. So the court finally had their chance to strike me down. To name a new heir to the throne." She scoffed. "After all, a women couldn't possibly have a title. They sought to be rid of me. Put me through a mockery of a trial for my 'transgressions against the crown'. They merely sought my execution. So I ran... I refuse to die. It is not in my nature to simply flee. But as my father once told me, you must learn to pick your battles."

Regina turned, gently holding the woman's face in her hands. She saw a fire blaze behind those eyes. There was so much hatred. It was all too familiar, from a life long past.

Regina pulled her huntress into her arms, holding her tight. "That hatred will consume you if you let it. It will create nothing but destruction. Once you allow that flame to blaze into a storm, there will be no stopping it. It shall destroy you and all those around you. I once allowed myself to be seduced by that same compulsion for vengeance, and I lost everything... so I ran. I refuse to make the same mistake that I did then. In the end, everyone lost. I not only rid myself of my enemy, but all I ever cared for."

Emma clenched her fists until her knuckles were white. "Regina, it was because of them that I lost my mother. She took her own life, because she had no one. They chose to ignore her in hopes she would disappear, so she did. For the simple reason that she was of common blood. They were going to kill me when my father was on his deathbed. They deserve nothing more than to have their throats slit open for their crimes."

The Queen gazed into her hollow eyes. The fires that consumed the huntress would burn her beyond recognition, changing her into someone so broken... it would strip her of what she was and bend her into a creature bereft of mercy. A creature that would feel nothing but an emptiness that would never be satisfied. The Queen couldn't allow that to happen. She would not stand idle and let this woman become what she once was.

Gently, the Queen rubbed thumb against her huntresses cheek. "Would you gamble with chance of happiness, true happiness, for one moment of vengeance?"

The huntress looked away, "I thought you didn't want me... not in the way I want you."

Regina smiled softly. "In time I could."

It was then the huntress felt a flicker of hope.

"I choose you, Regina. Always you."

….

The swallow swooped into the shadows.

The huntress raised her bow.

The Queen paused. "What is it?"

"Can't you hear it?" Emma turned, gripping the bow. "We are being followed, by something in the shadows."

The Queen smiled. "That lurker is a Shifter. A creature I made long ago... it protects me."

Emma lowered her bow. "A what? You can create life?"

The Queen smiled, holding her huntresses face in her hands. "I can do many things, my love, but I cannot create life. That is something that was not granted to mankind, at least not in this world. I may not be able create life, but I can change it. I took a seed from an apple tree that I had tended to since I was a child. I buried it and dripped three drops of my own blood for it to grow. After a few days, a creature clawed its way out of the earth and came to me. It is a shifter. Many believe it has no true form, I know better. It is an animal, a master of mimicry. It could even pass as human, if it wished. Though it cannot talk, it has protected me for all that time."

The huntress stopped mid-step. "It kept souls here, stopped them from passing on. They claimed that this creature, your protector, bound them there."

Regina stopped and turned to Emma. "It may not be able to talk, but do not underestimate it. It is a highly intelligent creature. It is a creature of emotion and instinct. It follows them without hesitation... and uses is mind to follow these impulses. It cannot control itself and how it feels. It simply follows how it feels."

The huntress felt sickened. "Can you control it?"

Regina looked to the shadows. "Yes...it is mine. It will follow my every order, as if it's life depended on it. A creature of magic is at its very essence magic itself."

Emma followed the Queen's gaze. "Could anyone make such a creature?"

Regina smiled gently. "Spell wielding was a dying art even when I was alive. I can't imagine the discipline still existing now, though nothing is impossible."

The huntress turned to the Queen. "I suppose. Not many believe in it now. They consider such things foolish. How did you ever learn this dying art?"

Regina turned away, her eyes became distant. "My mother... I learnt from her books when she did not see me. If I ever got caught, I just knew she would have..."

Emma felt her heart stop as she took the Queen into her arms. "It doesn't matter. You don't have to tell me."

Regina felt herself pull the blonde closer. Her head rest on her shoulder. Images of a past life flashed behind her eyes. A child with a broken hand... crying in a corner... and her mother...

She was so angry.

_"So, you thought you were going to become powerful? Destroy me? Is that what you want, Regina? To destroy your own mother?"_

_The little girl clutched her hand. "Your not my mother."_

_"Oh, aren't I? Don't I feed you, and clothe you? No one could care for you like I do. I'm your mother, Regina, and I only ever care for you. Everything I've done has been for our future, for your future. You may not see it now, but you will. One day you'll understand."_

_The little girl stood on shaking legs. "But I don't, mama. If you care so much, why can't I learn? Shouldn't I be able to protect myself?"_

_Cora just laughed. "Who in the world would you need to be protected from? I'm here, I'll always protect you."_

_The door was closed and the girl was left shivering in her bed with a broken hand._

_She whispered. "But it's you that I need to be protected from, mama."_

Regina was shivering, clutching to the woman. "I still don't understand, Emma. She told me I would, so why don't I? Why don't I understand? She lied to me. She said she loved me, but her love was poison, she twisted that word and turned something so beautiful into a disfigured abomination. She twisted me, Emma. She stole everything from me. She took everything from me and bent me into something even worse than her. But I got her. In the end, I got her, and it was all for nothing. My life, those I killed. I even killed a young child, an innocent that I blamed for my mother's crimes. I lost my lover, she was all I wanted, but I couldn't even have that."

The huntress was at a loss. All she could do was hold her Queen as she cried silently into her chest. She felt a new flame burn within her. She couldn't believe what that woman had done. That monster had broken her love. If she could, she would have enacted her revenge on that vile creature. Yet she couldn't, and that left her with this beautiful broken woman. She couldn't have loved anyone more.

The huntress held her Queen until her quivering stilled and her sobs disappeared into the night.


End file.
